The present disclosure relates to components for a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a vane ring assembly therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The compressor section includes a case circumscribing an engine axis with axially alternating vane rings and rotor disks. Each vane ring may be constructed of multiple vane clusters distributed circumferentially about the interior of the case. One type of vane cluster utilizes a stator two-pack (doublet), with an outer platform structure and an inner box structure. The inner box structure of neighboring stator two-packs nest together during assembly utilizing a swage joint. Due to tolerances and gapping required to permit assembly, this swage joint may have some “play” such that each stator may locally deflect before the swage joint cross-corners engage during engine operation.